Despertar
by Sakura Moonlight T
Summary: Entre tantas memorias perdidas sentia que una parte de mi inexistente faltaba. Algun rompecabezas por completar. Algo perdido entre mi tratraba de salir. Por armarse. Como si de un acertijo se tratara. Cuando corria y mas intentaba correr para alcanzarlo. Recorde lo que habia ocurrido. Siempre fue el. Siempre fue Inuyasha. Y ya no importaba nada solo salvarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

**Y es que cuando corría y más intentaba correr para alcanzar mi destino recordé todo.**

**Recordé todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo que había vivido. Los años que pase a su lado. **

**Las batallas que habíamos peleado juntos. Las lágrimas que había derramado por él.**

**Las sonrisas que compartimos y los recuerdos que creamos.**

**Y mi corazón lo sabía. Siempre lo supo.**

**Aun cuando mis memorias y mis recuerdos estuvieron borrados por un tiempo. **

**Aun ese sentimiento profundo e infinito hacia el nunca desapareció.**

**Siempre estuvo latente en cada latido. En cada razón de ser durante 3 años. **

**Tan eternos y largos como el infinito mismo.**

**Y entonces supe que mi vida siempre estuvo ligada a él.**

**Siempre existía ese lazo que nos mantenía juntos. Aun en la distancia.**

**Mi corazón siempre iba a ser de él. Siempre había sido de él. Siempre será de él**

**Despertar y ver disipar la niebla y recuperar mis memorias, mis recuerdos, mis momentos vividos.**

**Fue como volver a nacer. **

**Una segunda oportunidad para saber que una parte de mi estará con él. Para siempre.**

**Y como si mi vida dependiera de eso salte hacia al pozo en busca de él. **

**Sin mirar atrás. Sin dar vuelta atrás. Mi corazón lo oía.**

**El me necesitaba.**

Capítulo 1. Despertar.

No sé por qué pero en mis sueños siempre me veo corriendo, tratando de alcanzar un punto entre la nada para llegar hacia alguien, hacia algo. Como correr hacia un punto vacío pero sabiendo que al final, muy al final te espera algo. Alguien. No lo sé, solo sé que siempre al terminar mi sueño estoy en el árbol, en un gran cerezo inmenso, donde caen las hojas y atrás del árbol. Esta ese "yo no sé qua" que me espera. Al querer dar la vuelta. Despierto.

Y tal como cada día abro mis ojos y siento esa sensación agónica, de querer buscar y de querer saciar ese vacío que desde mucho tiempo atrás siento. Pero no sé hasta qué punto podría llegar para cometer tal hecho. No soy de las que sale detrás de un sueño, ni de las que me apasiono por algo épico simplemente soy una chica que estudia, tiene amigos, sale, lee y continua su vida en un sin fin de cosas rutinarias monótonas. Tal cual como se ven las películas aburridas, esas que solo tienen un principio predecible.

Sin embargo sé que algo me falta, algo se me pierde, sé que detrás de muchas cosas hay algo que todavía se me escapa de las manos, y aunque la curiosidad me va y viene sé que poco a poco vuelve. Como el mar, lleva cosas y las trae a la orillas. Tarde o temprano pero lo hace.

Entre mi desayuno y mi carrera por llegar tarde a la universidad, vestirme, cepillarme, buscar ropa adecuada mi mente hace cada acción automáticamente. De verdad no sé dónde tengo la mente, desde que me levante solo he podido pensar en el sueño. Verme corriendo y llegar hasta ese árbol. Muchas veces me he sentado en la Pc queriendo buscar una traducción a mi sueño, pero siempre son las mismas historias baratas que te venden las páginas de internet. ! Vaya estafa! Así que durante un tiempo me resigne a tal hecho de encontrar una respuesta.

- Kagome. Kagome - muy abajo en la cocina escuche a mi madre gritar mi nombre, sacándome de mis turbios pensamientos. Mire el reloj y pensé "maldición es tarde, nuevamente." Abandone la habitación y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Encontrarme con un desayuno digno de un restaurante siempre es una bendición. Mi madre siempre preparaba los mejores desayunos. Y no era para menos que fuera tan bueno, últimamente había optado por ir a clases de cocina y aunque le agrego una pizca de algo a sus comidas, nunca pude quejarme de ellas. Siempre era igual de rico todo. Jamás decepcionaba mis respectivas. ! Que dicha y afortunada!

- Kagome, hija, llegaras tarde a tu clase. Otra vez ese rutinario sueño? - pregunto preocupada mientras me servía un gran plato de desayuno americano. Creo que ni en las películas hacia honor a como se veía y sabia de delicioso esta comida.

- Si, mama. No sé qué sucede, últimamente son más frecuentes. Pero ya sabes que trato de nunca prestarles atención. Podría volverme loca si llego a pensar tanto en eso. - y es que no era mentira, cada vez que pensaba en eso, entraba en lapsos mentales que me costaba volver a la realidad.

- Entiendo hija. Solo trata de no estresarte, y salir bien en tus estudios. Ya pronto encontraremos una forma de espantar esos sueños. - "**aunque no creo que eso pueda ser posible, si es algo forma parte de un lapso de tu vida." **

Y aunque cada mañana siempre me dice lo mismo, con una cara de nostalgia disfrazada de alegría siento que algo me pierdo. Una vez terminado mi desayuno y después de pelear con el abuelo para que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo físico en la bodega no pude evitar mirar el pozo que se encontraba en la capilla. Podría pasar horas sentada en frente. Los pensamientos se me nublaban y por muy desquiciado que sonara la idea sentía que ahí me relajaba.

- Abuelo, no sea terco y vaya a hacerse los exámenes de sangre. El doctor te dijo que fueras a hacerte ese chequeo cada cierto tiempo. - le comente enojada.

- Kagome, no puedo dejar ensuciar tantos amuletos de nuestros acentos. No quiero que me caiga una maldición. Reformulo mi oración. Que en nuestra familia caiga una maldición. -

- Abuelo por favor deja de creer esas viejas supersticiones, tengo que marcharme, cuando llegue de clases prometo limpiar la bodega. - y dejando solo al abuelo en la entrada de la casa me fui. Esta vez Souta, mi hermano menor no me había esperado. Que niño.

En realidad ya no era un niño era una adolescente y vaya que se había vuelto apuesto. Siempre teníamos visitas de sus amigas inundando la casa. Caminando rápidamente entre las calles de Japón para no llegar más tarde de lo previsto para a comprar un café.

Ese olor a cacao mañanero sabía despertarme el ánimo. Y es que no era una costumbre a mi pero últimamente me había vuelto adicta. Pasando entre calles y calles, cruzando esquinas, parando en semáforos esperando el cambio de luces entre un montón de gente, no podía evitar sentir aquella sensación. Y ahí vi. Lo vi. Un dibujo. Un comic. Un manga. Un anime. Como lo quisieran llamar. De un muchacho vestido de rojo con orejas y cabello plateado.

Cruzando la calle para llegar a una tienda de venta de Comics promocionando una nueva serie, vi el inmenso poster de tal anuncio. Un chico de ojos dorados, con orejas de perro. Me fui acercando poco a poco hacia el lugar y no sé por qué. No sé cómo. Pero mi corazón y una parte de mi empezó a latir fuertemente. Era como si en otra vida. O en otro lugar hubiera conocido a aquel personaje. Pero claro era imposible. Era solo un dibujo. Solo un comic. Solo era nada.

Habían ocurrido ya 3 años. 3 malditos años eternos. Esa era la palabra eternos, desde que la perdí de mi vista y de mi lado. Y es que cada día era como nacer para morir de nuevo. Y aunque trataba de aparentar que no sufría como lo hacía, no podía dejarme afligir sin embargo. Ahí estaba el dolor latente de la perdida. Y como no. Si con aquella mocosa insolente, había compartido años, semanas y dias de mi vida a su lado. Ella mejor que nadie conocía facetas que nadie llego a conocer. Lados que no permití que una persona ordinaria conociera.

Desde hacía 3 años buscaba la forma de emplear mi tiempo en cosas distintas ya fuera cazando demonios, exterminando monstruos, o ayudando a Miroku a trabajar para alimentar a su ahora gran familia. Estaba contento de que Miroku hubiera logrado su cometido. Tener muchos hijos con Sango. Mas sin embargo sabía que aunque en mi vida diaria hubiera trabajo y distracciones eso no evitaba que en las noches pensara en ella. En su olor, en su sonrisa. Cuantas cosas indescriptibles pensaba sobre ella. La extrañaba más de lo que alguien pudiese imaginar.

- Oye. Inuyasha, apareció un nuevo demonio en una aldea. Necesito de tu ayuda. - una voz debajo del gran árbol donde me encontraba me llamaba. Era Miroku. Gracias a Kami el muy libidinoso había madurado pero no del todo. Siempre que Sango se descuidaba hacia ciertas proposiciones.

- Keh. Ahi voy. - bufe mientras de un solo salto bajaba del gran arbol Go Shimboku.

- Otra vez pensando en la Señorita Kagome. - Se acercó a mi despacio, incluso sabía que hasta el monje libidinoso la extrañaba, ella siempre había sido ese mural para todo el grupo.

- Diste en el clavo. Pero keh! Sé que está mejor en su época, allá no correrá peligros, ni vivirá preocupada siempre. Esta donde siempre perteneció. - y es que gran recelo estaba dentro de mi. No podía evitar quererla solo para mí pero no podía ser egoísta, con su familia, sus amigos, con su vida. Por su bien era estar mejor allá.

Corrimos hacia la aldea que estaba situada el demonio. Era apenas un demonio de 3 ojos, tan facil de exterminar que me parecía una burla. Desde hacía 3 años que no sabíamos lo que era pelear con algún enemigo digno de luchar hasta el cansancio. Uno que otro Viento Cortante, Garras de Acero y problema resuelto.

Si. Siempre era lo mismo.

Una vez terminado el trabajo con tan solo mis garras, los aldeanos se nos acercaron y ofrecieron barriles de arroz y verduras en agradecimiento. En realidad eran más para Miroku y su familia que para mi. Muy a lo lejos pude divisar que una Miko se iba acercando hacia nosotros. Era apenas una joven cabellos oscuros, y mirada penetrante pero claro. Eso no la comparaba con mi Kagome.

-Gracias por haber destruido aquel demonio. De no ser por ustedes no sabría que hubiera ocurrido. – comento la Miko. Su mirada muy en el fondo era triste y por un momento sentí que me miraba con nostalgia. – Inuyasha. ¿No es cierto? – pregunto directamente.

-Si ese es mi nombre. ¿Cómo lo sabes? – conteste iracundo. Me encontraba fastidiado y solo quería irme.

-Soy Konoha una miko de grandes poderes, adivino pensamientos. Leo almas y sueños. Y veo el futuro.-

-¿Su excelencia divina porque con sus poderes espirituales no destruyo al demonio? – pregunto atrás Miroku.

-Debido a que soy una clase de Miko diferente de haberlo hecho, pues mi alma quedaría manchada por tal atrocidad. Sea lo que sea, los seres vivos, son seres vivos. Tu Inuyasha. Sufres. Mucho. – dijo con cierta pausa.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Miko. Ya nos marchamos.- Agarre uno de los barriles de comida y los cargue en mi hombro. No quería escuchar nada proveniente de aquella chica. No me provocaba escuchar algo que fuera verdad y que pudiera revolver mis recuerdos y ese muro que había levantado para soportar el sufrimiento.

-Pero serás recompensado Inuyasha. Tendrás mucha felicidad por el resto de tu vida. Paciencia Demonio Perro. Necesitas paciencia. Y no perder ese gran amor que llevas guardado durante tanto tiempo.- la mire de reojo y no quise seguir escuchando falsas esperanzas. Mi único amor, no se encontraba a mi lado y muy adentro sabía que jamás lo estaría.

-Keh. Suerte con lo que hagan y cuídense. – advertí. Seguí mi camino mientras el libidinoso de Miroku se despedía de las mujeres de la aldea.

Llegamos al atardecer. Sango se encontraba cuidando al bebe recién nacido mientras las gemelas jugaban con Rin. Ayude a Miroku con los barriles y mientras comíamos algo que Sango nos había preparado (aunque no se podía comparar a los Ramen que hacia Kagome) igualmente la cena estaba pasable. Entrada la noche me despedi de la gran familia numerosa. Era hora de marcharme quería sentarme en la copa del árbol mas grande y pensar las cosas que me había dicho. Aun no me dejaban de perturbar.

-Cada vez que veo a Inuyasha con esa cara tan larga me da una profunda tristeza si tan solo hubiese algo que pudiéramos hacer. – comento Sango mientras veía a Inuyasha marcharse.

-Si a mí también. Admito que estos últimos años han sido pesados para él. Ese vacío no se llena tan fácilmente. Todos extrañamos a la señorita Kagome. Se que no pierde las esperanzas. Cada 3 días visita el pozo. Y se queda rato alli mirando al fondo. Como esperando que ocurra algo. – respondió Miroku cargando al pequeño bebe para dormirlo. Eran felices como familia. No podían negarlo pero Kagome. Hacia tanta falta en sus vidas. Y les dolía ver a Inuyasha deambular ciertas veces como un muerto viviente.

Comments:

Tenía ganas de escribir esto. Un final alterno al final original de Inuyasha. Claro cada quien tiene sus ideas. Y como les hubiera gustado que terminara. Creo que este fic podría expresar bastante bien la manera en que me hubiera gustado que terminara. No será largo el fic. No creo que pase de 10 capítulos. Mas sin embargo espero que sea de bastante entretenimiento y gusto para quien lo lea. Sayonara.


	2. Avanzando

**Capítulo 2:**

**Avanzando.**

No recuerdo cuanto haber corrido. Ni cuanto haber avanzado. Solo se que corría. Corría por alcanzar al peli plateado. La curiosidad crecía. ¿Por que sentía que lo conocía? No era posible. Aun en mis sueños sabia que era relativamente imposible. Solo era un personaje lleno de ficción. Un cómic que alguien en alguna parte del mundo saco de su imaginación. Y allí estaba de nuevo corriendo hacia algo, pero esta vez tenia forma de el.

- Espera. Por favor espera. - me escuchaba decir mientras mas rápido corría. "Por favor" pense. Y vi una pequeña parte de su rostro y sus ojos dorado. Mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo se paralizo. Y de repente de estar lejos a metros y metros distanciados de mi lo tenia cerca. Como si por arte de magia nos hubiéramos acercado. Se acerco lentamente mas hacia mi quedando a escasos centímetros cerca. Sentí su mano con garras filosas reposar en mi cara con mucho cuidado. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sentí derretirme bajo esa mirada encantadora.

-Kagome. Regresa. - Me dijo en una súplica. Ésa voz. Esa voz la he oído. Se que tu voz la he oído. ¿Donde?

Desperté de un sobresalto. Sudando y agitada. Como si realmente me hubiese encontrado corriendo. Lágrimas corrían rápidamente por mi rostro y no podía controlar la sensación de querer soltarlo todo en un grito. ¡Que frustración! Sentir ganas de llorar y morir y no saber por que. ¿Que ocurría conmigo?

Me levante con el cuerpo hecho trizas, mis ánimos se sentían brutalmente por el piso y mi cuerpo acompañaba esa sensación. ¿Se podría sentir alguien triste sin ninguna razón? Aparentemente si. Baje las escaleras en busca de un gran vaso de agua. Mis piernas dolían. Y mi corazón aun latía a mil por hora. Entre a la cocina apenas a oscuras, aunque no se veía cada cosa con claridad me sabia cada rincón de mi casa a la perfección y ¿quien no? Busque entre la lacena el vaso de vidrio y busque un poco de agua del jarrón dentro de la nevera. Admito que se sentía bien tomar agua. El sentir el liquido corriendo por mi garganta seca me devolvió un poco las fuerzas. Increíble pensar que un sueño se podría gastar fuerzas.

Camine hasta las afueras de la casa, con los pies sintiéndolos pesados y el frio colándose entre mis hueso llegue hasta el pozo dentro de la capillita. Sentía miedo. Por lo oscuro quizás, aunque sabía dentro de mi misma que era otra cosa. Como si mi mente bloqueara por completo algo del cual me perdía. Abri la puerta corrediza y vi todo oscuro apenas visiblemente se podía observar el pozo. Y una sensación de llanto quiso salir a flote. Me sente en el primer escalon de la capilla que resguardaba el pozo. Nostalgia era la palabra perfecta que describia como me había sentido estos últimos 3 años de mi vida. Y que ahora mas que nunca se hacia cada vez mas presente y mas presente.

La imagen del peli plateado apareció como un flash en mi mente, recordando su sonrisa. Corriendo por alcanzarlo en mi sueño me sentía extrañamente bien. Como si supiera que a su lado jamas me ocurriría nada. Y por eso esa extraña sensación de correr y alcanzarlo para estar a su lado.

"Que estúpida me debo ver" pensé para mis adentros. Me levante de aquel lugar y cerre la puerta. Camine rápido hacia el interior de la casa y me resguarde del frio. Me sente en el sofá del salón y encendi el televisor necesitaba pensar en tantas cosas que fluían por mi mente al mismo tiempo y busque concentrarme en alguna película o programa de televisión. Pasando entre canales y canales encontré la tan famosa película de mucho tiempo atrás Romeo y Julieta.

Siempre me pareció que aquella historia había sido devastadora. Admito que en sus tiempos fue un gran estimulo a la sociedad. A ver el drama y el teatro de otra forma, pero era necesario que la historia fuera tan. ¿Tan trágica? ¿Tenia que terminar así? Me daba nostalgia pensar en eso, como una pareja podía terminar separada y muerta a través de engaños. El ver como el uno moria por el otro. Sin palabras. Ver como la muerte los separa y con la duda si en algún momento en el espacio, tiempo se encontrarían nuevamente aun en el mas allá. Debía ser horrible. Incluso podría decir que hasta me sentía identificada. Por supuesto. Solo faltaba el chico apuesto que moría por mi de amor y aun no aparecía uno. Otra vez el recuerdo del peli plateado apareció en mi mente y una ola de sensaciones apareció nuevamente en mi. Me acurruque mas en el sofá; me asustaba esas sensaciones que de repente aparecían a flote de la nada. Sin explicación, sin motivo y cuando recordé su sonrisa una parte de mi comenzó a llenarse. Poco a poco como si le echaras agua a vaso vacío. Como si algo comenzara a encajar. Me sentía ridícula teniendo ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien que ni si quiera existía. Y así fue como poco a poco entre en un profundo sueño. Soñando nuevamente con el peli plateado de ojos dorados.

-Kagome... Kagome... Hija levanta. - escuche a lo lejos la voz de mi madre llamándome. Me costaba tanto levantarme. Los ojos los sentía pesados y mi cuerpo engarrotado debido a la mala posición en la que había dormido. Apenas pude abrir los ojos y pararme del sofá.

-¿Mala noche otra vez? - pregunto preocupada.

-Si mama, quizás sea porque el no hacer nada todos estos días no me deja agotada. Si ocupara mi tiempo en algo mas. - suspiré cansada. Y era cierto apenas y hacia algo productivo. Salia de vez en cuando con mis amigas, ayudaba en el templo, cocinaba cuando mi madre no podía hacerlo. Mis clases de preparatoria las había terminado con alta calificación. Y así iba toda mi vida avanzando tan rutinariamente. Si. Esa sensación de vacío en mi vida me atormentaba.

Me movi hacia la cocina y busque algo de comida. Hoy era sábado. Y precisimanete hoy era mi tan no-esperada cita con Houyo y no era que me desagradara el: en absoluto. Pero había sido tanta su insistencia y perseverancia en tener una cita conmigo que acepte mas para dejar de escuchar sus súplicas. A lo mejor me entretuviera un poco.

Ya bañada y con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo busque una camisa suelta y fresca, nos encontrábamos en época de calor y lo que menos quería era sufrir mal genio debido a eso. Y así fue como una falda azul de pliegues encima de mis muslos y la camisa beige me vestían. Unas zapatillas negras hacían juego con todo. Admito que no me había esforzado en arreglarme. No quería lucir despampanante para el. A lo mejor si me gustase hubiera encontrado la perfecta excusa para usar otro tipo de atuendo mas coqueto, pero el no inspiraba eso. Tampoco quería llenar falsas esperanzas, ni hacerle ilusiones. Incluso me sentía un poco culpable si llegase a pensar que en nuestra amistad podría existir algo mas. Esperaba que no pensara otras cosas. Nunca se me dio esa buena situación de entablar una relación en los años de mi vida, quizás porque nunca me hizo o falta, o porque nadie llenaba eso que yo esperaba sentir. No buscaba el amor. En realidad era un poco indiferente para mi. Sentia muy a mi pesar, muy en lo profundo que mi corazón y mi fidelidad se la debía a alguien, y ¿cuan horrible puede llegar a ser sensación? Espantosa en realidad. Pensar que algún dia sin motivo y razón encontraras el amor de tu vida en la esquina y te hara feliz para toda una vida. Tristes pensamientos me embargaban y asi me sentía.

A 10 minutos para las dos me despedi de mi madre, mi abuelo y Souta que considerablemente crecía y crecía cada vez mas. Baje las escaleras del templo y sentí que apenas una ligera brisa soplaba, iba bien de tiempo el cine no quedaba lejos. Paso tras paso que daba caía en cuenta que la idea ya no me agradaba tanto, y que sentía que era mas una obligación que cualquier otra cosa.

"Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes" pensé dudosa. Ya no podía arrepentirme. La única opción que tenía era fingir una gran sonrisa y esperar que el tiempo pasase tan rápido como pudiera.

* * *

Y allí estaba nuevamente ella buscándome entre sueños, siempre ocurria lo mismo desde hacia año y medio, desde que aquella bruja hechicera pudo concederme un deseo, a cambio de haberle salvado la vida de un grupo de demonios, me quiso mostrar su gratitud a cambio de un deseo. Aun recuerdo aquel dia como si fuera ayer. Lo pensé, lo analize y busque todos los pro y contras de aquella propuesta.

"Deseo." Mi deseo era que ella volviera, tenerla a mi lado, protegerla, cuidarla de todo lo malo, hacerla tan feliz como nunca en la vida me había propuesto una meta. Queria entregarle todo de mi, dedicarle mis noches, mi cuerpo recorriendo cada parte del suyo, haciéndola suspirar y hacerla derretir bajo mis brazos, ese cuerpo del cual cada noche me habia enamorado, y observe al pasar los años crecer, y aumentar todo de tamaño, sus labios, aun me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de esos labios que una vez toque con los mios y aun siento esa sensacion presente. Queria besarla nuevamente y recorrerla como nadie nunca lo había hecho, jurarle que jamas apartaría de su lado y que juntos siempre lo tendríamos todo. Darle una familia. Construirle una cabaña para que ella y nuestros hijos recorrieran cada cuarto y cada uno tuviera hermosos recuerdos. Que patético debo sonar.

Pero si. Quería hacerlo todo con tal de que ella volviera y se quedara a mi lado. Pero… Ahí estaba ese maldito PERO. No podía. No podía y saberlo me dolia cada vez mas. Me partia el alma en mil pedazos no voltear y verla detrás de mi pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos, no observarla de reojo mientras ella analizaba mi cara en busca de ayudarme cuando estaba molesto. No escucharla gritar "abajo" cuando estaba molesta por alguna estupidez que hacia, u oírle decir Inuyasha cuando estaba preocupada por mi. Maldicion extrañaba tantas cosas de esa mocosa.

-Inuyasha puedo hacerlo. No tengo toda la vida, aquí no me hago mas joven, solo mas vieja como el tronco de un arbol. – refunfuñaba la anciana hechicera. Yo caminaba de un lugar a otro dando vueltas y vueltas meditando el deseo correcto sin desaprovechar la oferta. Algo que me diera el poder de ver Kagome cuando quisiera sin que ella supiera. O que olvidara sus sueños en los que apareciera sin causar algún efecto. En realidad no estaba seguro.

-Espera vieja. Aun no me decido que desear. No se como reformular mi oración. Ni se lo que quiero realmente.- le conteste molesto y desquiciado. Tss necesitaba ayuda.

-Si sabes lo que quieres Inuyasha, solo que no sabes como hacerlo. Si lo que quieres es ver a la jovensita, porque no hacerlo en sus sueños. Te cerciorarías de que se encuentra bien y esos encuentros podrían ser tan reales como si fuera la realidad misma. Solo que tu veras y recordaras y tendras el poder de tocarla si lo deseas. Mas ella no recordara y de hacerlo será como un vago recuerdo. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti. – comento ella pensativa mientras miraba las hojas caer del Go Shimboku.

Sonaba bien incluso la idea me parecía adecuada, no podría pedir mas. Con eso me conformaba. Aunque sea solo un poco podría diluir un poco el dolor, aunque ella no me recordase podría saber que estaba bien.

-Entonces que ese sea mi deseo vieja. – le dije mientras me paraba a su lado observando el árbol. Tantos recuerdos tenia aquel árbol. No me alcanzarían para contarlos con una sola mano.

-Asi será. – y con un baston mágico recito unas oraciones, sin mencionar que me golpeo con el en la cabeza y desde ese entonces desde aquel dia, cuando puedo tomar el privilegio de dormir la busco entre sus sueños y la observo y veo lo que ella ve. Me mantengo distante, muy distanciado de sus memorias, y se que aunque es feliz, tiene pesadillas y le duelen cosas. Se que tambien a ella le preocupan otras cosas, como se que una parte de ella muy pequeña y diminuta me busca. Tal como lo hizo anoche.

Habia cometido el estúpido error de aparecerme, de dejarla verme y susurrarle que regresara pero solo había sido un momento de debilidad. No podría dejar que mis sentimientos pusieran en peligro su vida, ella tenia que continuar y ser feliz por su bien. Alla encontrara alguien que la haga feliz, se casara, tendrá hijos y llevara una vida plena y normal. Lejos de monstruos, de demonios que quieran hacerle daño, aunque jamas permitiría aquello porque daría mi vida con tal protegerla.

"Te protegeré con mi vida" aun resuenan esas palabras en mi mente tan claras como el agua aquel dia que se las dije jurando fervientemente a mi mismo y a ella hacerlo. Todo mi interior se movia y me exigia cumplir esa promesa pero sabia que de esta forma era correcto.

Era lo mejor para todos, ya habían pasado 3 años y a pesar de que no la había olvidado y se que tampoco lo hare; cada fibra de mi mente estará tranquila o parte de ella sabiendo que el futuro que tendrá será mejor que el de ella a mi lado.

Desde que la perla de Shikon desaparecio recuerdo haber visto como ella lloraba de dolor y gritaba eufórica que parara, si. La perla de Shikon antes de desaparecer bloqueo de su mente todo recuerdo que vivio en esta época. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara y por supuesto yo fuimos bloqueados, borrados como lo quieran llamar de sus mentes. Y lo se porque en el momento en que ella se lanzo a los brazos de su mama llorando de felicidad por volver a verlos, un dolor en la cabeza comenzó a aparecer. Aun creo escuchar sus sollozos y su voz llamándome diciéndome poco a poco "Inuyasha algo en mi te esta borrando" y una luz rosada en fracciones de segundos apareció en su cuerpo y cayo al suelo y mientras eso ocurria.

Si hubiera sido mas veloz y mas rapido quizás yo mismo hubiera quedado atrapado en su época y todo seria diferente pero comenze a ser absorbido por el pozo privandome de hacer algun movimiento hasta ser transportado a mi época. No recuerdo cuantos días pasaron después de que logre moverme del pozo, buscando la manera de poder traspasar nuevamente; buscar a Kagome y traerla de nuevo a mi lado. Pasaron tantos días, quizás semanas. No recuerdo exactamente, quizás porque todo para mi paso como en lapsos de horas, mas se que no fue asi debido a las charlas de Miroku que me observaba como eufóricamente destruia cosas y seguía buscando a Kagome como un alfiler entre un pajar.

Seguramente si la anciana no hubiera aparecido hace un año y medio estuviera en alguna cueva amarrado por las cadenas de Sango, que siempre me amenazaba con hacerlo pero desde que puedo observar a Kagome en sueños mis preocupaciones y delirios se han calmado. Como agradezco a la anciana y a Kami por ponerla en mitad del camino para conderme aquel deseo.

-Inuyasha. – un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, la voz de Miroku gritando mi nombre me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué sucede Miroku? – baje de la copa del árbol y aterrize a su lado. Las dos gemelas estaban a escasos metros de el jugando entre los arboles.

-Tengo noticias y no son buenas. – su voz tenia un toque de preocupación y también miedo. Hacia tiempo que no lo escuchaba asi.

-¿Qué sucedió Sango se dio cuenta de que no has cambiado tanto monje mujeriego y te echo? – le dije burlon. Imposible aquella idea. Ellos dos se amaban demasiado y el monje solo tenia ojos para Sango a pesar de que algunas veces coqueteaba con otras mujeres.

-Inuyasha no puedo evitar ser hombre. Mis manos aun creo que le quedaron pequeñas secuelas de la maldición y hacen cosas solas. Y con tantas mujeres bellas. – una sonrisa se formaba en su cara mientras imaginaba que clase de cosas. – Mas no de eso vengo hablar, ya que tal desgracia no ocurrio. Ni ocurrirá mi querido amigo. Solo tengo ojos para mi bella Sanguito. Pero ocurrio algo que no crei que ocurriría.-

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte mientras las gemelas se acercaban hasta nosotros y mi espacio personal era invadido por las mocosas.

-Tio Inuyasha. Tio Inuyasha.- ambas gritaban al lado de mi oreja y solo podía escuchar a Miroku decir que tenia que tener paciencia con ellas que eran niñas. En realidad les había agarrado cariño a ese par pero me la hacían difícil quererlas.

-Realmente de lo que te hablare es una leyenda que escuche cuando era pequeño apenas y tenia uso de razón, cuando el monje Mushin me conto aquella historia ni el mismo estaba seguro de que fuera realmente asi. Pero sin embargo muchas veces la duda quedo en el aire. Solo pocos saben de aquella leyenda, los Youkais mas viejos y los monjes y sacerdotisas que son elegidos para custodiar grandes secretos en los templos mas viejos. Mas sin embargo se cree que la existencia de este ser pueda ser cierta. – su voz sonaba de ultra tumba incluso podría jurar que empeñaba mucho esfuerzo en que sonara asi y yo absorto en su historia crecia mi curiosidad por saber.

-No entiendo. Explicate mejor. – le dije mientras llegábamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y las gemelas bajaban de mi espalda para correr hasta donde se divisaba Kirara.

-No corran, pueden lastimarse… Estas gemelas… - suspiro Miroku mientras retomaba el hilo de su historia. – Bien. Hace años y años atrás incluso me atrevo a decir antes de que naciera tu padre Inu No Taisho. Existio una dama muy hermosa que vivía en los alrededores del Monte de las Animas. Hombres que caian rendidos antes su belleza entraban hasta sus dominios dentro de un lago manantial, donde solo pueden pasar aquellos que llevan un gran dolor adentro. Solo uno pudo escapar apenas vivo gritando y diciendo lo horrible que era al mostrar su forma verdadera y que jamas había visto un demonio con la fuerza de miles de demonios y Youkais juntos, podría devorar todo a su paso tan solo con un brazo. Pero claro. Son especulaciones. –

-Tss. Ningun demonio es lo suficientemente fuerte para mi Colmillo de Acero ni siquiera lo fue Naraku en sus tiempos. Ademas de ser cierto hubiera aparecido muchos años atrás –

-Lo se pero la leyenda dice que un guerrero muy antiguo del cual se había enamorado, solo el conociendo su verdadera naturaleza y ser pudo encerrarla bajo un pergamino dejándola atrapada en la oscuridad del lago y conjuro poderoso, pero sabes que todo tiene su fecha de vencimiento. Los conjuros a través del tiempo pierden su efecto y mas si la persona yace muerta, en el mas alla no se pueden conjurar hechizos Inuyasha. Incluso si no mal recuerdo Mushin me había comentado que hasta los mas poderosos Youkais tenían miedo de ella. Y que solo unos cuantos contados con una sola mano corrieron con el milagro de salir vivos. Su fuerza y sus poderes son inimaginables a pesar de ser doncella. – su mirada notaba preocupación y aun ni siquiera llegábamos al punto, me encontraba exasperado ya.

-¿Y con esto me quieres decir…? – le pregunte mirándolo directamente y la mirada que me devolvió incluso me intimido un poco seguido de sus palabras.

-Llego a mis oídos esta mañana que un grupo de hombres que viajaban por las ruinas de lo que antes era el Monte de las Animas; que aquel sello se rompió y que ha salido de las profundidades del agua queriendo cobrar venganza del hombre que alguna vez la encerro. Se transporta a través del agua y va creando ilusiones para destruir aldeas enteras. Y eso mi amigo significa que un problema ha aparecido. Desde hace tiempo podemos controlar demonios que apenas y son un chiste. Pero no hay peor temor que el de una mujer dolida y queriendo buscar vengaza. Preferiria enfrentarme a Naraku 30 veces en mi vida que luchar contra algo asi jamas se puede comparar el sufrimiento, odio y dolor de una mujer sufrida. No existe peor mal que ese. – sus palabras se colaron por mis huesos haciéndome enfriar al momento. Se que las mujeres no son fáciles, y no se les puede entender pero hasta estaba de acuerdo con Miroku. No había algo peor para mi que cuando me enfrentaba a Kagome ya estuviese dolida o molesta conmigo. Preferia lo mismo; salir corriedo a batallar algo que puedo matar, a enfrentar algo que se que no puedo entender.

-Entiendo.- comente pensativo.

-Mi idea era que saliéramos de viaje hasta el templo del Monje Mushin y corroborar si lo que dicen es cierto y si es asi. Deberiamos exterminar aquel demonio no queremos entrar nuevamente en guerra. Ni quisiera que mis hijas crecieran en una época donde solo hay muertes nuevamente. – y en parte tenia razón yo no quería saber nuevamente de personas muertas, pagando con sus vidas inocentes culpas de otros cuando nosotros mismo podíamos resolver aquello.

-Tienes razón será mejor partir cuanto antes.- estaba incluso un poco emocionado hacia tiempo no tenia un poco de acción que llevara mi cuerpo al limite. Y me hacia falta desconcentrarme de todo la situación con Kagome. Afligir un poco mas el dolor.

* * *

**Comments: **

**Wow apenas el segundo capitulo, esperaba actualizar cada una vez en la semana pero sinceramente, en epoca de vacaciones y sin mucho que ocupar mi rato dije, por que no hacer el segundo capitulo. Y aunque me costo encontrar un poco la inspiracion admito que he terminado este capitulo mejor de lo que esperaba. Dejen reviews comenten. Se que aun hay ideas pululando en el aire y cabos sueltos, pero todo se ira desarrollando poco a poco conformes los capitulos vaya escribiendo. Y gracias a los reviews en mi otro fic siempre es bueno saber que lo que se escribe gusta. Sayonara.**


End file.
